I Dream of You
by Mistress of odd pairings
Summary: Alexis has just started her teaching job at Duel Academy and since her return to the island she's been dreaming of Professor Banner. are her dreams just that? Or has his spirit found a way to love from beyond the grave?


A/n: K so I decided to write another Banner/Alexis fic. This is sort of a continuation of the other "A Few Simple Words" but mostly stands alone. This takes place ten years into the future and is a one shot. Please review! Flames are okay.

''

Alexis opened her door to find Professor Banner in a nervous wreck.

For the last four weeks they'd been secretly meeting early in the morning before anyone was up and now she feared someone had found out.

He took her hand and stepped inside, closing and locking the door behind him, looking down into her now fearful eyes.

"Alexis...I have to confess something to you before I go. I may be gone for a while but if what I have planned works, I'll marry you when I return."

She stared at him as he knelt before her.

"Please say that you'll be my wife. That's all I need to come back to you."

She blinked for a moment.

How could he ask her that after only four weeks?

"But..."

He sighed deeply and looked down, closing his eyes.

"I know, you're only sixteen...but it may be several years before I return. I have to go now, but whatever happens just remember that I love you."

Before she could say a word, he was gone.

''

Ten years later

Alexis opened her eyes slowly to find herself in a familiar place.

Mist covered the cool grass and the sky above was a pale pink with early morning light.

Her heart raced as she realized where she was and she stood, running into the forest before her.

Just as every morning for the last month he was there, shadowed amid the mist and darkened trees.

She stopped as she neared him and stood entranced in his glowing gaze.

She closed her eyes as his fingers brushed her cheek softly.

His scent was familiar to her and she drank it in, knowing this brief encounter would not last.

She dared not speak as he gently lifted her chin and kissed her softly.

The winds picked up as he continued to caress her lips with his but too soon he released her and she woke.

She closed her eyes as she lay silently in her bed, heart heavy as she finally realized who he was.

She was tortured by these dreams of him every night.

She knew too well the feel of his clothes for she had touched them before.

But all she was left with were his gentle caresses and sweet kisses.

She sighed deeply as her alarm sounded and she sullenly got out of bed to turn it off, flashes of his figure playing endlessly with his kiss in her mind.

She shook these thoughts as far from her mind as she could while she dressed, repeating to herself that they were dreams and nothing more.

'Banner is dead...it's not possible.'

And with that thought she left her dorm to head for her first day of teaching.

''

Silently she scanned the room from the desk and sighed.

She often wondered what was going through Banner's head as he was sitting here and now she knew.

She was wondering why one young boy was asleep.

He reminded her too much of Jaden.

There was even a younger version of herself up there in those seats.

Vaguely she wondered if the sleeping boy would break the girl's heart the way Jaden had broken hers.

For all of his whining about finding Banner that night, and the long talk they'd had after the duel was done, Jaden was never really sad that he was gone.

But then he hadn't gotten to know him the way that she had.

Or at least she was sure his nature and quirks weren't just a façade.

It was the day that he disappeared that she'd had her last real contact with him.

Secretly he'd come to her room wanting to tell her something important but he refused to answer her questions.

His haunting words echoed through her mind that morning as she remembered the confession.

"Whatever happens Alexis...I love you."

She hadn't ever gotten to really say goodbye to him and that saddened her most.

That's why she had taken up alchemy and eventually adopted Pharaoh from Chazz.

He was an old cat now, but stubborn and loyal as ever, only to her anymore.

Her thoughts were broken as he jumped into her lap and she smiled softly as she scratched his head.

"Good morning Pharaoh. Well I guess you're a good way to intro myself to the class."

She picked Pharaoh up as she stood and waited for the class to be silent.

"Good morning everyone. I'm Ms. Alexis and I'm your new duel magic and alchemy teacher."

She was slightly burned by the question the sleepy boy asked.

"Why so informal?"

She sighed, realizing this boy would not be a pleasant reminder.

"If Ms. Alexis isn't formal enough you could call me Ms. Yuki but I advise against it."

She watched with an inward sigh as most of her students took on shocked looks.

This was going to be a long day.

She pulled open the drawer and took out the longest ruler she could find, tapping it on the desk as the children began to talk.

"Yes I was married to the famous Jaden Yuki, but that's a story for another day. Now, this class has been canceled for quite a while so we'll start with the basics. The game of duel monsters started many millennia ago in ancient Egypt and was actually known as the Shadow Games..."

She set Pharaoh on the desk.

"Speaking of ancient Egypt, this is Pharaoh. He's very old and doesn't like people and if he sees anyone slacking off he'll be sure to tell me. Any questions before we begin?"

''

After her first day was over and all the students had gone back to their rooms or off somewhere, she slinked into her room and smiled as Pharaoh greeted her.

She'd let him back in earlier and was happy to see him.

He mewed and stretched out as she sat beside him on her bed.

She giggled as she gently pulled him into her lap and began to pet him.

"I bet you miss him too don't you. It never was the same and I couldn't ever convince them how important it was to learn about Duel Magic and Shadow Games. I think I miss him now more than ever."

She closed her eyes.

"This is why I like talking to you...you can't talk back and call me silly. I was married for five years but you really were the only one I was able to talk to. For all the good Jaden was you might as well have been my husband."

She hugged him closer as she laid down.

"Pharaoh, I think a nap is in order. Just for a little bit."

The old cat had no complaints as he curled comfortably under her arm.

''

Alexis smiled as she found herself in the grass again.

It was different this time though and before she could even sit up, she was lifted into his arms and kissed softly.

There was no mist and it was daylight.

She reached her fingers out to touch his hair as he carried her into the forest.

She whispered softly as she laid her head on his shoulder, idly watching the trees pass by as he carried her deeper into the cool darkness.

"Please don't let me go. Don't make me wake up this time."

She felt him sigh and he set her down gently by a lake.

"This is your dream Alexis...you can control almost anything."

She looked up into his eyes, tears beginning to form in her own.

"Than why is our time so short? Why can't I control you or time?"

He softly brushed his fingers over her hair.

"Because I'm really here. Alexis...I need you to do something for me."

She stared into his eyes, feeling great sadness and nodded as he took her hand.

"Pharaoh...is very close to the end of his life. I need you to buy a new kitten, Pharaoh will be no trouble with it."

She looked away.

"He's seventeen. I can't believe he's lived this long. Will he be here with you when he...?"

He shook his head.

"When Pharaoh dies, I will no longer be able to come to you in your dreams. I've been partially living inside him since that day, but without him I have nothing. I will just be a lost spirit."

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Than why are you coming to me now!"

She fell to her knees, covering her face as she tried to stop the tears but he knelt down to her.

"Because I want you to know that what you'll see and hear is real and not a dream. I will be with you, just not this way. Please do as I ask and when the time comes you will understand. Please don't cry for me Alexis."

She wrapped her arms around him tightly as he pulled her closer.

"I need someone! I need you and I need Pharaoh! Jaden left me after five years because he was more in love with his cards! Please don't leave me too."

He held her closely.

"I won't. I'll still be there, just not in your dreams anymore. I will sustain Pharaoh as long as I can but please do as I ask."

He gently pushed her back and brushed away her tears, kissing her softly.

"It's almost time for you to wake up. Please say you will before it's too late."

She nodded.

"I'll go today. Be here tonight?"

He smiled and kissed her.

"Every night as long as I can."

She woke with a sob as her alarm went off.

She laid there quietly for a moment, wiping away endless tears until Pharaoh jumped up to her and rubbed his face against her cheek.

She hit the snooze button and hugged the cat tightly.

"I love you Pharaoh..."

''

Alexis sighed deeply as she stood amid at least a hundred kittens.

She had a little over two hours to choose a new roommate and she wasn't even sure these dreams were real.

Why did she suddenly have feelings for a man that had been dead ten years?

A man that wasn't even really human.

By the same token why did he have feelings for her?

It certainly wasn't something that had happened over night with him.

He'd always been a little odd about things but every now and then he'd say something that just didn't fit.

Then there was the day he'd kissed her.

She'd hoped something more would come of that but that dream collapsed when he was defeated.

Four weeks they met on that hill early in the morning where no one could see them but then he disappeared.

The morning after she stood on that hill alone and didn't return most of the day.

On the third day she almost cried.

That was the last she'd seen of her Banner.

Suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts as she felt something rub against her leg.

She looked and couldn't help giggling.

It was a fluffy white kitten with a small silver dot on its forehead.

She picked it up and was amazed by its sparkling blue eyes.

All of the other kittens were ignoring her, but this one seemed to want to be held and she giggled as it gently pawed at her nose.

"Do you want to come home with me little guy?"

As if it had actually understood her, it mewed and rubbed his face against her cheek.

She smiled and rubbed under his chin.

"It's decided. I want you."

''

Alexis smiled softly as she approached her door to find Pharaoh waiting for her.

"Hey Pharaoh, guess what? We have a new roommate!"

She set the carrying cage down as she unlocked her door and allowed the old cat to sniff at the kitten.

She was amazed at how calm Pharaoh was.

He simply nudged the box and mewed up at her to be let in.

She happily opened the door and carried the box in as Pharaoh ran past her and jumped up on the bed.

Once the door was locked she sat down next to Pharaoh and took out her new kitten.

She giggled as he pounced Pharaoh who simply rolled over and closed his eyes.

She picked up the kitten and held him in her lap as she gently ran her fingers over Pharaoh's graying fur.

"You're a good cat Pharaoh. I want you to know that I still love you and this kitten can never be your replacement."

He yawned and turned onto his back, looking up at her through one eye.

She giggled again and scratched under his chin.

"You know I didn't like cats before you. I could almost swear you're human."

She stopped suddenly and glanced around as she heard a soft whisper.

"That's because he was raised like a child. I didn't put him down for the first year of his life."

She took a deep breath, tears threatening at the corners of her eyes.

"You're really still here?"

She was disappointed to receive no answer and picked up the kitten.

"I'll be back in a little while Pharaoh, I think I'm going for a walk."

''

She took her new kitten with her and went up to the hill where she and Banner had first kissed.

She sat there for a long time, watching the sun sink slowly into the sea.

"I need a name for you don't I?"

Suddenly she heard a voice she hoped she'd never hear again.

"How about Ice? Or Snow."

She sat there in silence for a moment until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Jaden? What are you doing here?"

He sighed deeply when she refused to turn to him and he looked back towards the school.

"I came back for a short visit and heard you were the new Shadow Teacher. I suppose you're still angry."

She stood and turned to him.

"No Jaden, anger went away a long time ago. I...don't feel anything for you anymore."

He looked into her eyes.

"You had a long talk with Anzu the night you decided you wanted to leave. You told her you loved me but that my job was getting in the way."

She looked away.

"I saw how her life was with Yugi and I didn't want the same. I want children one day and I don't want them to grow up without a father because he's globetrotting. Your cards mattered more to you than my happiness so I left. I saw what Anzu was going through, never seeing Yugi. And by the time she realized he was like that it was already too late and they had a baby."

He sighed and closed his eyes.

"You could have told me these things you know. Anyway, I'm only going to be here for a few days. I just wanted to say hello since I saw you on the flight in."

He started to walk away but she took his hand.

"I really loved you Jaden, and I'm sorry it didn't work out between us."

He smiled softly and kissed her hand.

"See you around?"

She nodded with a slight smile.

"Sure."

''

Alexis had trudged back to her room at close to midnight and crawled into her bed next to Pharaoh without even taking her shoes off.

She'd finally decided to name her new kitten smudge because of the dot on his forehead.

Smudge curled up next to her and Pharaoh decided he wanted the other half of her pillow and the three of them happily fell asleep.

Alexis woke to an echoing voice calling her name softly.

She sat up and looked around the dim room.

She was startled to see a tall shadow wearing a long black cloak.

"Banner?"

Fear started to seep in as the figure shook its head.

"Follow me."

She stood slowly, watching this figure closely.

It was definitely a man, but he wasn't as tall as Banner.

The hood completely covered his face but she could feel his gaze on her.

His hands were gloved in black velvet and he softly brushed his fingers across her cheek.

"No fear beautiful. You're safe."

She smiled slightly as she followed him.

She was pretty sure she knew who it was.

Secretly Jaden smirked as he led her down a long hallway to a flight of stairs and motioned for her to go first.

As they reached the top they came to a dark hallway with several doors.

"Which one?"

He pointed down the hall.

"The last one."

She glanced ahead for a moment before she started walking.

"It's...really dark."

Jaden placed his hand over her eyes.

"Than don't look."

She nodded and closed her eyes as he took his hand away.

He stopped her as they reached the door and she opened her eyes.

As the door opened slowly, the floor was covered in candles that lit as she walked passed them.

In the center of the room the candles formed a circled and kneeled in the middle, was Banner.

He was faced away from them and wore a white velvet cloak.

Suddenly Jaden pulled her against him, placing his hand gently under her chin to keep her head up like she was some kind of an animal.

Banner rose silently and turned to them.

He raised his hand and a staff appeared in it.

Jaden spoke with a hiss.

"I am the great mage of the north and I have come to take Lady Alexis as a wife."

Banner growled and pointed his crystal headed staff towards them.

"I am prepared to duel you for her freedom. I am the great mage of Alchemy and I shall banish you with spells before I allow you to take Maiden Alexis from this place."

Jaden chuckled and a staff of his own appeared in his hand.

This one was black onyx headed.

"I will accept."

He released Alexis as Banner reached his hand out to her.

"Come Alexis, it will be safer to watch from my throne."

She took his hand and allowed him to lead her into the middle of the candles.

Against the opposite wall was an ornate velvet covered chair.

Once seated, she watched as the duel of mages began.

Both stood before each other, staffs held out at arms length.

Banner spoke in a rough voice.

"Whose ever staff breaks first will be declared the loser. Do you accept these rules Jaden?"

Jaden nodded and struck first.

They used their staffs like swords and Alexis was concerned when Banner was struck in the stomach and fell to his knees.

But then he regained his footing and stood.

He pointed the staff towards her with a smile and a rose appeared, falling into her lap.

He blew her a kiss and turned back in time to block another attack from Jaden.

He struck back and suddenly Jaden halted.

"This duel is over. You win for now, but I will be back!"

Suddenly smoke curled up around him.

Alexis screamed as the room was plunged into blackness but then Banner's staff began to glow and he restored the candles.

Alexis stood and walked up to him, but he gently pushed her behind him as he thought Jaden was still there.

The cloak hovered as if someone was inside it but when he touched it with his staff it crumbled to the ground.

He turned to her with a smile and took her hand.

"Is the Maiden amused?"

She smiled back and nodded.

"A wonderful performance."

She closed her eyes as he kissed her softly.

As he kissed her, the room faded into black and they were standing amid thousands of stars.

"This must be the last night that I may come to you. But do not be saddened by this. My plan is working. Within a few days I'll be with you forever."

She stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

He kissed her softly before looking into her eyes.

"In time you will understand. Something wonderful has happened Alexis. Something not even I saw coming. Because if it, the time that I must wait to return to you has been shortened considerably."

Suddenly she closed her eyes, feeling tears coming to them.

"If this is the last time you're coming to me than..."

He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"Pharaoh is so very old Alexis. It's time for him to rest. When you awaken, let him outside. Please don't be sad for him."

She looked up at him as he gently brushed away her tears.

"I know I shouldn't but...he got me through so many nights alone and I love him so much."

Banner smiled softly at this.

"As he loves you too, but I'm afraid it's time for him to go. You're new kitten will be enough to keep you busy so don't worry about Pharaoh."

She nodded, trying to smile.

"I think my alarm is about to go off. I have an extra class today. I...hope I'm doing a good enough job. I couldn't convince Jaden how important it was, so I hope these students will understand."

He smiled brightly at her and kissed her fingertips.

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

She laughed a little as she thought of something.

"Well I haven't made anything explode yet, so I must be doing something right."

He laughed and nodded.

"I think you'll be just fine with it. Now, you must go. Goodbye...for now."

She closed her eyes tightly as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Goodbye."

Alexis woke with tears streaming down her face.

Pharaoh was calmly giving himself a bath by the door and smudge was still asleep beside her.

The large orange cat looked up at her and mewed for her to open the door once he noticed she was awake.

He walked over and jumped up into her lap, nuzzling his head under her hand, as if to say it was alright.

She hugged him tightly.

"I guess this will be the proof. If it's real than you won't be here when I get home today. I don't want you to go Pharaoh, I love you."

He looked up at her with pleading eyes like he knew what she was saying and she sighed.

"Too human for a cat, too cat to be human. I'm taking you to my first class with me."

''

Alexis somehow had not noticed when Pharaoh slipped out and had a sinking feeling in her stomach when Jaden approached her as she walked towards the Obelisk dorm building.

Though she was taking over for a Slifer they'd given her a larger room and allowed her to stay in the Obelisk dorm because of her duel status.

Jaden was staring at his feet.

Though in his mid twenties now, he was still rather immature and very child like in his thinking.

He looked up at her and though there were no tears in his eyes, she knew he had been crying.

"Jaden?"

The words well from his lips like stones and each bit into Alexis.

"I'm so sorry Alexis...I found Pharaoh in Banners old room today...he's..."

She stopped him, tears filling her eyes.

"Don't say it!"

She started to turn back but he stopped her.

"Alexis, I'm so sorry."

She shook her wrist free of his hand and ran.

"Just leave me alone! I want to be alone right now."

Jaden sighed deeply as he watched her run off, towards that hill again.

'What is it with you and that stupid hill Alexis?'

And he made up his mind to follow her, if for no other reason than to make sure she was okay.

''

Alexis sat there on the hill until dusk.

She started to think clearly and realized Smudge probably wanted to go home and eat.

He'd been sitting on her shoulder the entire time, all through class he'd stayed loyally on her shoulder or desk and didn't stray far when she took him outside.

She gave a sad smile as he mewed softly and nuzzled his face against her ear.

She took him off her shoulder and pulled him into her lap, petting him softly.

Completely unaware that Jaden was standing right behind her, she began to talk to the kitten.

"We'll go inside in a few minutes. It was ten years the last time he left, but I didn't love him the like I do now. How long will he be gone this time?"

Jaden secretly sighed and walked away.

'So last night's dream wasn't only a dream. She really is in love with Banner. And apparently he's in love with her...if I can't get her back than the only thing I can do is make her happy. I don't know what he's got planned but I have to go through his old books and see where he went wrong.'

''

Three weeks went by in a crawl for Alexis.

If she had wanted to spend any time with Jaden, she couldn't have because no one could get within three feet of him.

He was ridiculously popular now and the entire school was clamoring to get his picture or autograph. Half of her class showed up fifteen minutes late one morning.

She was increasingly annoyed at the whispers she kept hearing from her students.

Smudge seemed to understand how she felt, and refused to leave her shoulder unless he had to.

She was upset as it was, and everything took a turn for the worse when Jaden walked in her afternoon class.

She was in the middle of explaining the principals of a Shadow Duel when suddenly the entire class went into an uproar.

She tried in vein to settle them, finally pulling out the ruler and slamming it against the desk several times before they were finally quiet...only to realize they had all stopped because Jaden had commanded them by raising his hand for silence.

"Now, now kids, you'll all get my autograph, I decided to stay a few more weeks, there's no rush!"

Alexis was very close to smacking him over the head with the ruler, but put it back instead.

"Good afternoon Mr. Yuki, is there something you'd like or do you just enjoy disrupting class time?"

He cringed slightly and took a few steps back.

"Gee Lex, no need to be so formal. I'm sorry, but Chancellor Shepard sent me to tell you you're needed in his office right away."

Alexis stared at him for a moment.

"I suppose you're also here to take over my class while I'm gone?"

He shrugged.

"Wasn't supposed to but I guess so. What were you talking about?"

She sighed.

"Just tell them old stories about shadow duels. I'll be as quick as I can."

She stopped as she reached the door and the look she gave him, made Jaden's stomach tighten in fear.

"Don't ever call me Lex again..."

''

As she neared the office she could hear Shepard talking to someone.

"I don't think she'll mind terrible. I should have done this long ago. With her reputation and skills I probably should have given her the job right after she graduated."

She froze as she heard the voice that responded.

"Well I think perhaps she could teach me something. My father's books are incomplete. I'm sorry for the scare, I've seen a few old pictures and to say that my father and I look alike is quite an understatement."

Shepard looked up with a smile as Alexis stepped in.

"You...wanted to see me sir?"

He nodded and her eyes grew wide as the man in the chair across from him stood and turned to her.

"Miss Alexis, allow me to introduce myself. I am Derek Banner. I believe my father was one of your teachers here."

She nodded, unable to speak.

He took her hand and kissed her palm.

"Mr. Banner has asked to teach with you. He's been studying the books that the previous Banner left behind at his mothers. You don't mind do you?"

She shook her head.

"Not at all. Let me show you around first. Have you been here before?"

He shook his head.

"A tour would be nice."

She led him out and the second the door closed he turned her to him, kissing her.

"I told you I would come back to you Alexis."

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked up at him.

"But how?"

He smiled softly as he brushed her tears away.

"Someone cloned me. I have a human body now."

She looked confused as she took his hand.

"Who?"

He frowned at this.

"I'm not sure. One moment I was flipping through the pages of one of my books, and the next thing I remember is waking up on a table. Whoever it was doesn't want to be known. They were nowhere to be found. All I have as a clue is this letter."

He reached into his pants pocket and handed her a small paper.

She immediately recognized the hand writing to be Jaden's and smiled inwardly.

"I guess we'll never know..."

She tore the letter in half and threw it away as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Should we meet on the hill tomorrow morning?"

Alexis smiled.

"We could...but we don't have to anymore. There's nothing in the rules that say teachers can't date teachers you know."

She giggled as he picked her up and spun around.

"You're right, and now we should get to class."

She wrapped her arms around him tightly as he set her down again.

Suddenly she felt a tiny pair of paws adjusting to stay on her shoulder and giggled.

"Oh, so it's Derek now? Well Derek, this is Smudge."

He smiled widely and picked up the small kitten.

"Hello Smudge, what a cute name for you."

He looked up at her for a moment.

"I had to come up with a new name for myself, it would be too much of a coincidence if I kept my old name...besides, I'd like to think this is a chance to start again."

She gave a happy sigh as they continued on.

"That's exactly what it is...and the two of us will make the life we always wanted...together."

''

End. I may do another one later, maybe a sequel. Please review!


End file.
